This invention belongs to the field of locking mechanisms, particularly the kind used for vehicles which must be extremely compact and secure to hold a closure such as a door or hatch closed while the vehicle is motion.
There are special requirements for motor vehicle doors, hatches and trunk lids. They are thin, making it impractical to use locks and latches designed for relatively thicker, stationary building structures. Further, the possibility of injury and property damage due to accidental opening while a vehicle is in motion is not present in buildings and requires positive locking security far beyond that required in a building structure. Yet, in spite of relatively costly locking mechanisms made to comply with special safety requirements for vehicles, people continue to be killed or injured and their property lost or damaged by falling out of moving vehicles when doors, hatches and trunk lids open accidentally. Accordingly, this situation is in need of improvement.